Reunion Of Memories
by Sliver Feather
Summary: Ash faces the Sinnoh League with the support of all his friends and all the Pokemon he has ever caught. Advanceshipping, Cavaliershipping, Orangeshipping, but starts with Pearlshipping. Tell me what you think, it's my first fanfic :) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (Don't wanna write that in every chapter, haha ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Everything started here, during the Lily of the Valley Conference. A fleet of boats can be seen riding the vast ocean, heading towards the sight of the Sinnoh league; where qualified trainers who have earned eight badges are going to compete for the trophy of the Pokemon League and the title of "Pokemon League Champion." As well as earn the opportunity to battle the Elite Four and the Champion of the Sinnoh region, Cynthia.

On one of the boats, there are three particular people attending the tournament. The first person was a 20-year old man with tan skin and a fairly tall stature. His short brown hair always standing up, providing a clear view of his face; therefore showing his most distinct feature, which are his eyes that seemed to look closed even though they're wide open. His clothes consisted of earth-green pants that have a design of two lines running across each leg when it reaches his knees. He wore a green shirt that has a collar which is always folded down. Over the shirt is a sleeveless orange vest that has a dark brown color that starts from the top up to his armpit's length along with two dark brown pockets. His sneakers were made up of blue and white that uses a strap to hold onto his feet. He was the former Pewter City gym leader and is currently an accomplished Pokemon breeder. His name is Brock, the oldest and most mature of the trio.

The second person of the trio is a beautiful 13-year old girl with sparkling blue eyes and long, soft blue hair. She wore a sleeveless white shirt under a pink and black dress that is so short that nearly her entire lower body is revealed. She wore black stockings that reached her knees and pink and white boots; around her neck is a scarf that has a color between the shades of red and pink. She wore a pink and white Poketch on her left wrist. Keeping her hair from sticking out are golden clips and on top of her head is a white beanie that has a half pink pokeball print on the front. She is a famous coordinator who placed runner-up in the recent Sinnoh Grand Festival. Her name is Dawn and on top of her head is her starter Pokemon, a small blue and white penguin, called Piplup.

The final member of the trio is the one who'll be competing in the tournament. He is a 15-year old boy who is regarded as a handsome young man by most of the girls he encounters on his journeys. He had auburn brown eyes that show his emotions of happiness and enthusiasm for Pokemon battles, he had wild jet black hair that looks nearly untamable-he also has black zigzag patterns on his cheeks, just right under his eyes. His clothes comprised of a white t-shirt under a black vest with a yellow stripe across the midsection. He wore light blue jeans along with black and red sneakers. He also wore black fingerless gloves that have a light green wristband and a red and black cap that has a half blue pokeball print on it, similar to his friend, Dawn. His name was Ash Ketchum and on his shoulder was his ever-present best friend and starter Pokemon, an electric mouse with three brown stripes on his back, a lightning bolt shaped tail, long ears with black tips, two red electric sacs on each cheek, and an unbelievable appetite for ketchup, his name was Pikachu.

An announcement rang across the boat the trio was currently on, "Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Lily of the Valley Island in a few minutes, so please make sure you have your belongings and get ready to check into the hotel you'll be staying at for the Sinnoh League. Thank You." Hearing this, Ash, Dawn, and Brock got prepared and went to the deck of the ship but some commotion can be heard among them.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" screamed a certain raven-haired trainer, which attracted a lot of attention from the other passengers.

"I invited your mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Misty, and Tracey to the tournament. And I also asked Scott to pick up Norman, Caroline, Max, and May while he's on his way here to watch you battle" was what came out of the mouth of the young Pokemon breeder, trying to calm the anxious boy who just screamed right in front of his face.

Upon seeing Ash's nervousness, Dawn immediately got curious. "What's wrong Ash? It doesn't seem wrong to invite your other friends to the tournament" asked the young blunette, with curiosity present in her eyes.

"N-Nothing, I-It's just that I thought Misty, Max, and Norman had some gym business they had to take care of, Professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary are probably busy with their Pokemon research, Scott has to manage the Battle Frontier, and May called me last week about her Grand Festival starting so I think she's also busy…" wondered the trainer aloud.

"Ash! Didn't you hear that May won the Johto Grand Festival two days ago?!" asked Brock, bewildered that the younger boy had no idea that their old friend had already achieved her dream of becoming a Top Coordinator.

"Yeah, Ash, I mean, I don't know May as well as you guys but I also know that she won the Johto Grand Festival two days ago. Geez….you should really stay in touch with your friends more oft-" Dawn was cut off by the announcement of the boat. "Attention passengers, we have arrived on Lily of the Valley Island, sight of the Sinnoh League, please check in your hotel as soon as possible so you could have a place to stay for the tournament. Thank you for riding with us on S.S. Anne, we hope you ride with us again" the captain's voice could be heard through the intercom.

* * *

By the time the trio got off the boat and to their hotel, it was already nightfall. They entered the hotel the competitors and their friends get to stay in during the competition; however when they saw Nurse Joy at the reception of the hotel, Brock immediately ran to her with hearts in his eyes.

"My beautiful lady, you look like an angel from heaven, a place where I could never reach to find a wonderful woman like yourse-" the breeder immediately stopped and dropped to the floor as soon as he was hit with a Poison Jab from a purple frog with orange poison sacs on its cheek, this Pokemon is called Croagunk. "I..should...have...brought...a...ladder..." the breeder got out before fainting.

"Sorry about Brock, Nurse Joy" Ash apologized in embarrassment with a huge sweatdrop at the back of his head. "Could we get two rooms in the 'Competitor's Guest' section and one room in the 'Competitor' section please?" asked Dawn in an extremely cute way, while she returned Piplup into his pokeball.

"Of course! That IS my job after all" answered the nurse with a cheerful smile "But unlike the 'Competitor's Guest' section, the 'Competitor' section has 3 categories: the standard room, the deluxe room, and the luxury room, which one would you like?" Nurse Joy continued.

"What's the difference?" asked Ash with Pikachu on the top of his head. "Well, the standard room has a single bed, a computer for researching on the tournament and its competitors, a tv, and its bathroom just comes with a shower, toilet, and a sink. The deluxe room has a queen-sized bed, a larger tv, a bathroom tv, and a small living room equipped with a mini fridge and a coffe maker, in addition to what we have in the standard room. Finally, the luxury room has an unbelievably large king-sized bed, a large living room with a large couch, fully stocked mini fridge, a higher quality coffee maker, a large plasma screen tv in the bathroom, living room, and the bedroom, a large bathtub with multiple features, and free room service" the nurse finished with a large smile plastered on her face after seeing Brock wake up from unconsciousness.

"Did you say FREE ROOM SERVICE?" asked Ash with a little drool hanging at the edge of his mouth at the thought of a free buffet. "Yes, we only have one luxury room and nine deluxe rooms left, while the rest of our 'Competitor' section rooms are the standard rooms, we originally had five luxury rooms and ten deluxe rooms but five competitors came early so some of the special rooms were booked. I'm guessing you're choosing the luxury room?" asked Nurse Joy, trying to stifle a giggle.

Ash just nodded furiously, forgetting that Pikachu was resting on his head, so as a result, Pikachu let out a full powered Thunderbolt. "Oh….sorry buddy, I was distracted" Ash said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. "Pikapi, pika chu pikapika chu! Chupi chupika?" Pikachu scolded and questioned his barbecued trainer. "Alright, you can have a bottle of Ketchup later. Will you forgive me now?" Ash begged. "Cha~" Pikachu cooed while he jumped down to Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against his trainer's.

"May I please see your Pokedex and gym badges?" asked the nurse. "Here you go, Nurse Joy" Ash said happily, handing over the gym badges and his Pokedex which contained his Trainer ID. "Well, you're all registered for the tournament! And here are all your room keys, enjoy your stay and good luck in the competition" Nurse Joy finished and wished Ash good luck.

"Well, I'll head over to my room now and take a shower, meet you guys in the hotel buffet in an hour?" asked Ash, handing over one set of keys to Dawn and another to Brock. "Yeah, I also need a shower" said the young blunette. "I need to take a nap after that Poison Jab.." Brock drowsily announced as he returned Croagunk into his pokeball.

So the trio split up with Ash going into one side of the hotel and Dawn and Brock into the other. Ash entered the elevator and pressed the floor of his room that is written on his room key. He soon came out of the elevator, walking to his room and unlocking it. Plopping down on his bed after locking his door, with Pikachu curled up on his stomach, Ash drifted off to sleep with one thought on his mind. 'I'll take a nap, it's been a long day, I'll shower when I wake up instead.' After that last thought, the only thing that could be heard from his room was snoring.

* * *

30 Minutes Later...

The young trainer on the bed stated to wake up from a ticklish feeling he was experiencing on his nose and cheek. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was a pair of cute round brown eyes that were looking at him. Finally coming to his senses, he realized that those eyes belonged to his best friend.

"Pikapi, chu..." the electric mouse let out while rubbing his stomach with his two tiny paws. "Uh...Pikachu? Are you that hungry? Can't I sleep a little more?" the trainer asked his partner

"Cha..." was the last thing Pikachu let out before he started to lick his trainer's nose and cheeks again, just as he did when he was trying to wake Ash up. "Alright..alright..guess I still owe you that bottle of Ketchup for knocking you off my head at the reception when we were checking in" the trainer stated with a chuckle. "Pika!" the mouse let out before tackling his trainer to the bed and started to rub his cheek against his. Although Pikachu was small, the training he went through made him extremely powerful that he was able to tackle his trainer down without even using an attack.

Once the trainer was able to get to his feet, he was mesmerized by the whole room, he wasn't able to look around when he entered due to his tiredness but now that he was refreshed and wide awake, he couldn't do anything but stare at a certain person that was standing in front of him.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

30 Minutes Earlier…. (With Dawn)

"So Dawn, any plans on how you'll confess to Ash?" can be heard in the elevator with two people riding in it. "C-Confess what?" stuttered the young coordinator with a light tint of red across her cheeks and nose. "Don't worry Dawn, I won't tell anyone about your crush on Ash" said the breeder with a comforting smile. "Is it that obvious?" Dawn asked nervously. "Not really, I just catch you staring at him sometimes when I ask you guys to set things up for dinner" the breeder assured her with a light chuckle.

"Oh, but I don't know Brock, I mean this is Ash we're talking about, I don't think I have much of a chance to be his girlfriend like May and Misty do.." answered Dawn in a depressed tone. "Don't worry about Misty, she told me that Tracey's been asking her out on a few dates while Ash and I were travelling through Hoenn and Kanto. No wonder he was in Cerulean City when Misty told me about the 'Togepi Festival'." Brock pondered aloud remembering their adventure in the Mirage Kingdom. " But," the breeder continued "May might have feelings for Ash as well."

"So that means I don't really have much of a chance, I want Ash to be happy, so he should be the one to decide who'll be his girlfriend" Dawn stated with a hint of disappointment present in her voice. "Dawn, you should at least tell Ash how you feel towards him. If you do then you'll be able to move on and get rid of the stress this is causing you" Brock advised her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well..okay Brock" Dawn complied as the elevator reached their floor. "I'll get ready first, I don't want to look like a mess while I'm confessing." Brock just smiled and stepped off the elevator with his young friend, both parting ways to go to their respective rooms. Dawn reached her room, unlocked it and stepped inside but not without closing the door first.

Dawn started to take off her boots, placing them just outside the closet of her room. Soon she started to take off her clothes until she was left in her light blue bra and underwear. She was about to unhook her bra and step into the bathroom for a shower when the door of her room suddenly opened.

"Hey Dawn, I accidentally took your bag, sor-" the breeder trailed off once he saw Dawn in her underwear trying to hold up her unhooked bra. The breeder just kept staring with some drool forming on the edge of his bottom lip. 'Dawn has an incredible figure! That skin looks so soft and surprisingly, she has really nice curves, her chest isn't too large but isn't too small either' was the thought that circulated all over the breeder's mind.

Dawn on the other hand wasn't too happy with the situation and mentally kicked herself for not locking the door. "BROCK! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" was the last thing she screamed before she threw her table lamp towards the breeder, effectively knocking him out. 'What a pervert!' Dawn screamed in her head. She sighed and wrapped her body with a white hotel towel before she pushed Brock out into the hallway, but not before taking her bag from his hand. She closed the door and locked it this time; walking into the bathroom, she took a shower while mentally preparing herself for the confession she would have to make in front of her best friend, Ash.

* * *

25 Minutes Later…..

Dawn got herself ready for her visit to Ash's room, her shower was done, she was all clean and her hair was already dry. She decided against using her golden clips and wearing her beanie since she would eventually be going to sleep after eating dinner. She walked out of her room and locked the door from the outside, making sure that the door was locked she stepped inside the elevator and pressed the 'G' button which would take her to the reception where she would be able to enter the 'Competitor' section of the hotel. She would have to ask Nurse Joy for Ash's room number. She also wondered where Brock was after not spotting him in the hallway where she left him, 'He's probably in his room taking a nap, maybe he can't wake up, Croagunk's Poison Jab was enough to wear him down, but the lamp I threw might give him a headache that needs a good night's sleep to get rid of' she thought with a giggle.

The elevator arrived on the first floor, Dawn paced as quick a she could to the reception. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked with a sweet tone. "Yes, may I help you?" the nurse asked with her usual smile. "Could you tell me where my friend Ash is staying?" Dawn asked with a blush, thinking of what she was about to do. "Of course!" Nurse Joy exclaimed happily, writing down Ash's room number on a piece of paper. "Here you go, enjoy your quality time with your boyfriend!" the nurse teased before attending to another person registering for the tournament.

"He's not my-" Dawn stopped her protest when she saw that Nurse Joy was busy with another competitor. Dawn walked to the 'Competitor' section of the hotel and pressed the button of Ash's room. Soon, the elevator reached its destination and Dawn walked out of the elevator and started to look for Ash's room. When she found it, she noticed that it was locked, so she kept knocking until she heard a cry from the room. "Pika?" was what she heard from the other side.

"Hey Pikachu, could you please unlock the door for me?" asked Dawn from the other side. She could hear some noises from the other side and after five minutes, Pikachu was able to unlock the door, after using Quick Attack to jump and Iron Tail to flip the lock switch. "Thank you Pikachu!" the coordinator said with a sweet smile while she stepped into the luxury room. Dawn locked the door and picked up Pikachu while making her way towards Ash. "Hey Pikachu, could you wake Ash up for me?" Dawn asked politely while using her puppy dog eyes and pouting to convince the electric mouse. "Pika.." Pikachu replied as it shook its head from side to side. "Hm..since Brock won't be joining us for dinner, we could use the room's free room service to order our meals up here instead. What if I ordered you a bottle of Ketchup, will that convince you to wake up Ash?" Dawn pondered, knowing her offer would be enough to convince Pikachu.

Without another word, Pikachu jumped down and started licking Ash on his cheeks and on his nose. Soon enough, Ash started to respond to Pikachu's "wake up call."

* * *

At The Present

"Dawn? How did you get into my room? I was sure that I locked the door before I slept" the young trainer wondered. "Oh, Pikachu let me in, so..I came by to tell you that Brock won't be able to join us for dinner so I was thinking if we could just use your room's free room service to order our food and a bottle of Ketchup for Pikachu" Dawn asked him sweetly.

"That's a great idea! I'll mark the food I wanna eat, could you order them while I take a shower?" Ash asked casually. "Sure! No problem" Dawn beamed a cute smile. After Ash finished marking his food choices on the menu, he entered the bathroom for his shower. "Pikachu, come in here buddy, you also need a bath, your fur's getting dirty" Ash stated while motioning for Pikachu to enter the bathroom. Pikachu complied, after all, he enjoyed a warm bath before eating dinner.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…..

Ash came out of the bathroom all dressed and dry, while holding a slightly wet Pikachu wrapped in a white towel in his arms. "Ash, just in time, the waiter just left the room, c'mon, let's eat!" exclaimed Dawn motioning to the huge feast they, or rather Ash ordered.

Pikachu grabbed the bottle of Ketchup and hopped onto the office chair in front of the computer to enjoy his meal. Ash started to scarf down plate after plate, croquettes, fries, burgers, pizza, steak, lobster, and finally taking a break before eating his banana split in less than one minute. Overall, it took him only five minutes to wolf down everything he ordered. Coincidentally, Dawn managed to finish her light salad in the same time span since she ordered a small portion due to her anxiety about the confession.

"Man, I'm so full.." Ash groaned rubbing his stomach, while having ice cream and toppings from the banana split all over his face. Making his way to his bedroom with Dawn following him, he grabbed the tv remote and looked for something to watch, during his channel surfing, Dawn interrupted him.

"A-Ash..um..t-th-there's something I wanna tell y-you.." Dawn said shyly, barely above a whisper, but Ash heard it. "What is it Dawn?" Ash asked, lying down on his bed. "Uh…I-I…I like..um…nevermind.." Dawn said, backing down from what she thought she could do. Thinking quickly, Dawn made an excuse to cover her mistake "Um..I mean, you have some of the banana split left on your face, here, let me wipe it for you." Ash was just confused with Dawn's actions but he just let her do what she wanted to do, knowing that if he said otherwise, he wouldn't hear the end of her asking "why not?!"

Dawn grabbed her handkerchief while she got an idea. Walking closer to Ash, she straddled him on the bed, leaning closer, she wiped his mouth until there was only a small trace of fudge on his lips. Dawn placed her handkerchief on the table at the side of the bed. "Um..Ash, there IS something I need to tell you.." Dawn started. "Well, you seem nervous about what this is about, just tell me Dawn" Ash assured her, although he wasn't aware of the fact that Dawn straddled him on the bed because he had his eyes on an exhibition match between Wallace and Lance the Dragon Master. "Well, I can't tell you since it's really hard for me to say what I have in mind so I guess showing you would be so much easier" Dawn stated with a blush on her face.

Ash didn't understand what she meant until she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Savoring the taste of the fudge that was on his lips, Dawn made the kiss more intense and it eventually turned into a make-out session. Ash had no idea what to do so he just copied what Dawn was doing, kissing her back over and over again. Dawn then knocked Ash's hat off the bed and buried her hands in his hair and started to pull it lightly. In response, Ash caressed her cheek, moving strands of her flowing untied hair to the back of her ear.

After around 10 minutes, Dawn started to lick Ash's lips, effectively cleaning his lips from the fudge. After she finished eating the fudge from Ash's lips, she used her tongue to enter his mouth; Ash was surprised by what Dawn was doing, but being as dense as ever, he continued copying Dawn. Ash's tongue was playing around with Dawn's, and soon Ash unconsciously moved his hand and started to rub Dawn's unclothed thigh. Dawn couldn't hold in the feeling of pleasure, so she stopped playing with Ash's tongue and started to moan. She thought Ash deserved something for the pleasure he was giving her, so she leaned in on his ear, breathing heavily and moaning from Ash's thigh rubbing, she started to lick his ear, giving Ash goosebumps all over his body.

Both Ash and Dawn were starting to feel tired, both of their eyelids getting heavy, and they fell asleep with Dawn on top of Ash. No words were said since the kissing started; however they both had a last thought before succumbing to sleep. Dawn's thought was 'Does this mean he likes me back?' before she fell asleep with a smile on her face. While Ash's thought was "What the heck just happened and why did I rub Dawn's thigh?" He decided to confront Dawn about what just happened in the morning, after seeing Dawn snore peacefully on his chest, he was reminded of how tired he was, so he fell asleep while his arms were wrapped around Dawn.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Message: Hey guys, I'm finally taking care of the problems I've been experiencing :). Well, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait . Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

With Ash...

Ash was running down the hall of what seems to be an ancient temple with a large double-edged blue crystal, and running alongside him was a gorgeous 14-year old girl. She had long brown hair that formed an inverted 'V' and also had blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt that had a dark blue colored circle around her collarbone with a red collar, she also wore a short white miniskirt over a pair of navy blue cycling shorts; she had a pair of yellow and red sneakers, a yellow fanny pack around her waist, a red bandana with half a white Pokeball symbol on it, and a blue Pokemon known as Manaphy in her arms, this girl's name is May. Ash stopped running once May and he were standing on a platform watching the Temple of the Sea getting filled with water; spotting an escape pod, Ash quickly pulled it onto the platform.

"May, get in here, it's Phantom's," he continued "C'mon, you gotta." Grabbing May's shoulders, he gently placed her into the capsule along with Pikachu. Ash's eyes showed nothing but pure concern and care for May and Pikachu, he gave Pikachu a quick hug; however, he didn't understand why he had the urge to do the same to May, but instead of a hug, he kissed her. May's eyes were wide open, surprised that Ash would actually kiss her out of nowhere; however, to Ash-being the densest person to ever exist-, he thought of it was just like a display of affection his mother often showed him with a kiss on the cheek. The kiss was short but sweet, one of the most innocent kisses that the world has ever witnessed, but the moment ended when Ash slammed the door of the capsule shut and locked it. May's shocked face was the only thing he could see, her eyes filled with tears, he turned around and started to run towards the heart of the temple, but not before hearing two faint sounds, one was Pikachu screaming "Pikapi!" and the other was May calling Ash's name.

* * *

With Dawn..

Dawn was walking down a rocky path in the forest, until the path split into two ways with one person on each path. The one on her left was a familiar face, Ash Ketchum, one of her current travelling companions, and one of the few boys she developed feelings for; however, on the other path was another boy she was attracted to; he was extremely handsome to say the least. He had spiky dark brown hair and black eyes; he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white lab coat which was worn over a black shirt with a black collar, and lastly was his signature necklace that was similar to a Mystic Water Pendant. He was the famous Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Dawn started to shake and crack, resulting in a massive earthquake that literally tore the ground apart. Dawn knew she had to run to one of her two crushes to avoid falling, but even though she wanted to rush over to Ash's side, her body made her sprint towards Gary's side instead. She embraced him as she reached the other side, feeling safe in his arms, as she watched everything else except the two of them disappear into thin air.

* * *

In Reality..

A girl with long blue-green hair that reached her back stood in a hotel room, she was wearing a purple-pink body fitting jumpsuit that showed every curve of her body, she is also known as the Saffron City gym leader, Sabrina. Her eyes were glowing yellow as well as her right hand, which was outstretched, the reason for the bizarre glow emanating from her body was because she was looking into the deep emotions and consciousnesses of the two people sleeping on the bed in front of her as well as taking a peak into one of the dreams of the two people sleeping, more specifically, it was Ash's dream. She also discovered things that the two didn't know about themselves, smirking at the fact that the young pair hasn't realized their true feelings yet, she decided to have some fun. After seeing Ash's dream/memory of what happened at the sea temple, she decided to manipulate Dawn's dream to show her the deepest bits of her consciousness. After doing so, she wiped their memories of the incident that occurred between them last night and teleported back to Saffron City using her powers, but not before leaving a Dusk Ball on the bedside table.

* * *

Dawn woke up with a shock, not from fear, but from the surprise of what she did in her dream. She quickly walked out of the hotel room, disturbed by the fact that it wasn't her room and she didn't know who's room it was, or at least not anymore, she walked towards the other section of the hotel where her room was. And luckily for both her and Ash, Dawn didn't spot him on the edge of the bed when she woke up.

* * *

Brock woke up groggily, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness and pain that coursed through his head, he yelped and stood up, making his way to the bathroom, for a shower. Before he could enter the bathroom however, his Pokegear rang; he picked it up and answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Brock greeted drowsily. "Hey Brock!" was the voice on the other line, it sounded feminine, and extremely familiar to Brock's ears. Smirking, he joyfully replied to the caller "Misty! What's up?". "No time to explain Brock, but I need you to head over to Viridian City, the Nurse Joy there told me some VERY interesting news. I guess she still remembers us from our last visit." Misty nostalgically said.

"Why? Where are you Misty?" Brock questioned. "I'm in Vermillion City, I plan on taking the S.S. Anne to Sinnoh, but I came across a surprise while I was on my way to Saffron City. I think Ash'll be really happy with what I found. Tracey also told me that he found something on Cinnabar Island; but he said he'll show me what it is when the S.S. Anne will make its stop there." Misty informed the confused breeder.

"Alright, alright, whatever it is, it better be worth it." Brock chuckled. "Don't worry Brock, you'll really like this. Liza's on her way to pick you up in around an hour so get ready." And with that, Misty hung up the phone. Brock wasted no time to get ready, due to the fact that he was once again love struck, but this time it was with the Charizard trainer that was going to give him a ride to Viridian City and back.

* * *

Ash woke up, rubbing every bit of sleep from his eyes and walked into the living room of his hotel room. Spotting a yellow mouse on the writing desk, he slowly made his way towards his partner. Pikachu was lying on his back, and his stomach was so big that it made him look like he was pregnant. He counldn't help but chuckle at the sight; Pikachu knocked out with ketchup flowing from his mouth, which made him look like he was drooling ketchup. Ash decided it was time to wake up Pikachu, so he gently shook Pikachu until he woke up. Pikachu hopped into Ash's arms, in an attempt to get some more sleep, but Ash spoke up "Pikachu, please stop sleeping, we need to get ready to head out; the Sinnoh league is tomorrow, so we better get everyone on the team ready. I told Professor Oak that I'll use all of my Pokemon for the tournament, so I guess he's bringing everybody along with him."

"Pika.." the mouse agreed. "Well, let head to the shower, you also need another bath, you look like you just came out of a battle." Ash said with a laugh. The duo shared a laugh before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

30 Minutes Later…..

"Ah….a nice hot morning shower feels great! Don't you think so buddy?" Ash asked his partner. "Pika!"Pikachu chimed in with a vigorous nod. Ash walked back to his bedroom to find his hat, but something caught his eye, a Dusk Ball on the bedside desk.

"A Pokeball?" Ash wondered aloud. He enlarged it and sent out the Pokemon inside; however, he never expected that he would see this Pokemon again. "HAUNTER!" Ash screamed and hugged the ghost-type Pokemon. Haunter was a purple disembodied spirit with two claws that were separated from his body, it has a pair of black eyes and an ever-present smile plastered on its face. Haunter couldn't speak because it was starting to glow, its arms started to attach to its body and it was also growing legs, but the smile it had turned into a grin that always showed its teeth.

As the glowing stopped, Haunter was gone and in its place was a new Pokemon, Gengar. "Haunter…you evolved into a Gengar" Ash said amazed and continued "That's so awesome!". Gengar laughed like a maniac, happy to see its old friend as its current trainer but as soon as the laughter stopped, Ash spoke up. "Hey, Gengar, welcome to the team" Ash said with a smile and an outstrached hand. Gengar happily took Ash's hand and shook it, then pressed the button on the Dusk Ball, wanting to rest after evolving.

Ash smiled, picked up his hat from the floor and hooked Gengar's Pokeball onto his belt and walked out of the room. Ready for a new day, and a reunion with the Pokemon Professor Oak will be bringing along with him.

* * *

A man around his seventies walked off a small speed boat, along with a woman around her twenties. The man had gray hair, a pair of black eyes ,and a few wrinkles on his face, he was wearing a pair of brown pants, a pair of black loafers, a red shirt, and a white lab coat draped over his shirt. The man was a well-known person, famous for his Pokemon research and poetry, he was Professor Oak. The woman had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon and her eyes were brown like her son's. She was wearing a light yellow blouse with a short sleeve pink jacket over the blouse, a knee length dark blue skirt, and a pair of white ballerina flats. She was well known in Pallet Town for owning the "Pallet House" restaurant, but outside, she was known as the mother of Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum. The driver of the speedboat was none other than the Professor's grandson, Gary. He was wearing his normal outfit, a black shirt and a pair of jeans, along with his Mystic Water Pendant necklace, but as he stepped out of the boat, there was a small bag in his hand, containing the Pokeballs of his former rival. They silently made their way towards the hotel where Ash was staying at, with smiles on their faces; however, Professor Oak wasn't just smiling, he was grinning from ear to ear, because of the four special Pokeballs he had in his pocket.

* * *

Ash was munching on a large breakfast buffet in the hotel's lounging area, while Pikachu was stealing a few berries from one of Ash's plates. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised with who was standing in front of him. "Mom, Gary, Professor Oak! Why are you guys here?" Ash asked excited and surprised by the fact that they arrived during the morning. "Well," his mother started, "Brock told the Professor that you'll be here a day before the league starts to train your Pokemon." "So gramps thought it would be a good idea to bring all of your Pokemon here for you." Gary continued, smirking, while he handed over the small bag of Pokeballs to Ash. "But I would like to see if you would like our little surprise." Oak finished with a huge smile on his face as he handed four more Pokeballs to Ash.

Ash dropped the bag of Pokeballs so he could carry the four enlarge Pokeballs the Professor gave him; being unable to contain his excitement, Ash threw all four Pokeballs into the air, releasing all of the mysterious Pokemon. The Pokemon that came out, stood in front of Ash, were all standing strong and proud, Ash never expected that they would be here to support him.

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
